Torn to pieces
by Scarfake
Summary: Me siento solo como un avión en el borde de un cielo lleno de sólido gris. Mirando la nada sé que estoy soñando si planeo decirle que me gustaría que estuviese aquí. Todos esos días, sé que nunca van a volver. Todas estas palabras que yo sé ambos deseamos escuchar, porque deberíamos haberlas dicho. Todos nuestros sueños que ahora se han fundido de negro.


_**Naruto ©** Copyright **Masashi Kishimoto.**_ - **Todos los derechos reservados**

 _ **Torn to pieces.**_ _Copyright **Pop Evil.**_ **(Canción).**

 **/!\Muerte de personaje.**

 **/!\Se recomienda escuchar la canción junto con la lectura, sólo si les parece adecuado.**

»Extensión: 740

»Estructurα: Drabble.

»Clαim: Neji Hyuga / Tenten.

»Rαted: K+

* * *

I'm torn to pieces, I'm broken down.

I still see your face when you're not around.

I sit here in misery wondering if I'll ever be

half the man you wanted me to be.

* * *

Me he preguntado una cantidad significativa de veces si alguna vez tuve la oportunidad de ser lo suficientemente valiente para atreverme a sobrepasar todos los límites que me eran impuestos una y otra vez. Sé la respuesta con la antelación suficiente: Sí, tuve la oportunidad, sin embargo, nunca me atreví a salir del molde. Podría dar demasiadas excusas al respecto y la verdad es que en este momento ninguna aliviaría el daño. Me siento sólo como un avión en medio del cielo, observando hacia abajo como todo aquello pudo ser mío, pero no lo es ni lo será jamás.

Cubrí mis ojos cerrados con mi brazo, no me molestaba luz alguna, puesto que me encontraba en la penumbra absoluta. Sé que soñaría si le dijese que me gustaría que estuviese aquí, pero la alejé lo suficiente para saber que nunca va a volver. Todas las palabras que deseé alguna vez haberle dicho se disolvieron en mi garganta antes de siquiera haber podido dar una respuesta positiva a lo que ella secretamente y sin sonidos pedía. Todo aquello que quise para ambos se convierte en estos momentos en un sueño negro, no pesadilla, es imposible tener una pesadilla con ella tan bella y vívida en mi mente, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Traté de levantar la basura de mí una y otra vez. Jamás funcionó.

Estoy hecho pedazos, roto hacia abajo, incapaz de concentrarme en lo que debería. Porque jamás había amado de la manera en que lo hago en estos momentos, tan violentamente que me ahoga, me sumerge, me inunda y por más que lo desee no me deja en lo absoluto respirar. Realmente desearía que todo aquello que experimento a nivel emocional, afectara de cierto modo mi condición física, pero no es así.

Veo su rostro aun cuando ella no está cerca. Me siento en la miseria, en el desorden de la que alguna vez fue una prolija mente y me pregunto realmente si alguna vez pude ser la mitad del hombre que ella necesitaba que yo fuera. Mi pecho duele y realmente no logro ingresar aire a mis pulmones, duele, duele como el puto infierno y no puedo hacer nada para adormecer el malestar. Tengo mis ojos cerrados y el silencio que me rodea se rompe de pronto con un grito y el sonido de un montón de cosas al caer al suelo, no necesito ser un genio para saber que el desgarrador aullido ha salido de mi garganta y las cosas que han caído se han roto por mi culpa, por mi imprudencia y mi nula capacidad de mantener el control en un momento como éste. Nadie nunca imaginaría que estoy perdiendo el control, que no puedo manejar una situación tan amarga como esta, que estoy flotando como una cascada y me hundo lentamente como una bala de cañón. Por primera vez en mis veintidós años, realmente he perdido la noción de lo que solía ser.

La necesito, a ella a nadie más que a ella, sin embargo, no volverá, porque nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno, porque intenté con todas mis fuerzas pretender que podía contra el mundo entero y mentí, que dolor el mentirme a mí mismo y que dolor ha de sentir ella, porque verá perdido al igual que yo todo lo que pudimos ser, pero nunca nos atrevimos a decírnoslo.

Lamentaré por siempre el hecho de no haberle confesado lo que sentía, lo mucho que me gustaban sus sonrisas, lo que adoraba con el alma cuando ponía su mano en mi hombro para animarme cada vez que las cosas con el clan se ponían duras, como nunca le afectó lo frío que pude haber sido alguna vez con ella. Porque me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y haber tomado su palabra cuando tuve la completa oportunidad. Ella es todo lo que necesité, necesito y necesitaré, siempre.

Me gustaría escribirle una carta para expresarle todo lo que siento, pero jamás llegará a leerla. No hay forma de tenerla cerca nuevamente, de retener su aliento con un mal movimiento, de ver sus ojos brillar con un nuevo desafío.

 _Porque no despertaré otra vez para poder decir lo que pude haber hecho, lo que pudimos haber construido._

 _Porque tengo ocho minutos de conciencia y voy en el séptimo._

 _Porque la amo, pero nunca tendré voz nuevamente para poder hablarle._

 _Porque en unos segundos me habré ido para siempre._

 _Porque ella llora y yo, yo ya no siento más._

* * *

Me tocó la fibra aquella canción y sólo quería ser un poco dramática.

Por si no se entendió como pretendía, intenté expresar como pudo haberse sentido Neji en los últimos ocho minutos de consciencia cerebral post-mortem, (teoría médica que se cree cierta) en cuanto a lo que pudo haber pasado si hubiese tenido el valor para decirle a Tenten todo lo que sentía, sé que es corto pero es lo que logré concebir, si a alguien le interesa escuchar la canción, realmente lo recomiendo.

En cuanto al fic que tengo pendiente, me encuentro muy contenta de comentar que próximamente estará el nuevo capítulo y comenzaré a resubir fanfics antiguos.

 _ **Scarfake.**_


End file.
